Jacen
Jacen is a fictional character front the Stealth series. For the first time he appears in Stealth 2. He is one of main villains of the story. Personality Jacen is a very bossy character. He likes to give orders, and is even more pleased when they are done right. But he doesn’t show a lot of understanding when plan fails. Because of that he is very often insulting Shane. Jacen was one of Keith’s best friends when they were on academy, and Keith is shocked how much he changed. He even let his men to get Keith to him. Jacen has very mystery character in some points. And he seems to have mood swings. Because in one moment he is angry, and he after that he laughs. Jacen is always making himself sure he will get what he wants. And he will go through anything to get it. Very good proof is his destroyed friendship with Keith. Jacen is very obsessed with getting Edi to him. And then use AI like a very good weapon, like he was created. But he before capture he wants to see of what is AI capable. So he is sending men to try it. People around him are very often confused, because they don’t know what he exactly wants. In one moment he is screaming on Shane for not capturing Edi, and then he grins with another good plan for them. But when it comes to fight he is very aggressive, and hasn’t respect for anyone. But Keith says he doesn’t remember him like that. Relationships Keith Orbit Keith and Jacen admit they were in the past very good friends, when they were studying on university. When they got separated and went their own way, they didn't get in contact anymore. Howe ever Jacen knows about of every of Keith's inventions and success. That can mean he was waiting for Keith to get in this trap. Keith was very socked by Jacen, when he let kidnap him, and got poison into his body. He was still hoping Jacen isn't really that cruel, but because of what Jacen did Keith lost his hope. Jacen used Edi's bond with his father to capture him, what means their old friendship definitely ended. Jacen says he could kill Keith on one place, because he doesn't care about him, and hasn't any respect for old friend. Shane Jacen's relationship with Shane is quite mysterious and complicated. He says he found Shane, and every time he beats him he says he wouldn't be anything without him. Jacen doesn't really care about Shane’s health because he is very often seen beating him, and screaming at him. He seems to like when Shane is afraid of him, and fill orders without any protest. Shane is very young and Jacen likes to teach him by his cruel methods. When he wants to he can be nice on Shane, mainly when he is pleased. Because of his impatient nature he is too very aggressive to young boy, but he still keeps him close. Shane is one of his best hunters, and Jacen tries to use his talent best as it can be used. Trivia *It seems Jacen somehow hurt Shane badly in the past. Because he says he must give Edi and Keith a lesson like he did to Shane, to make Edi cold and heartless. *The fact about his smoking is very confusing. In the first scene where he appears he smokes, but when he sees Shane later he says it's disgusting. *Jacen seems to be mentally ill and very agressive without any reason. He lacks any respect for others, and Shane vissibly suffers under his orders. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:American characters Category:Vilians Category:Bosses Category:Male characters